Teen Wolf: Blood of the Immortals
by MoonChild8789
Summary: The alpha pack's been destroyed, Peter has betrayed everyone, and Derek and Cora have left as Scott becomes the new alpha. Life returns to normal until a new series of gruesome, disturbing murders and kidnappings occur. All hell breaks loose when a 3000 year old ancient Werespider named Dante Amenra arrives. And now, he's about to raise some hell! Can our heroes truly survive?
1. The Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is the rewrite of The Everlasting. Sorry, I thought it was not up to par. The plot will be entirely different and more descriptive. I know I've left a lot out with the werespiders. This story sets after Season Three of Teen Wolf. Thank you for reading and please, I would appreciate some honest constructive criticism. By the way, I do not own Teen Wolf except for the Werespider mythology, language, and characters. **

**Prologue:**

**940 BC**

**Carpathian Mountains**

The terrible sound of screams erupt as nine people are trapped in a burning house. The walls are drenched in an unknown substance that is burning their skin when they touch it. It's like acid. They are trying their best to escape as they step on clematis flowers on the floor, burning slowly as they scream. They're transforming into some kind of unknown creatures. One of them, Selena Amenra, escapes, but the others are in too much pain to think as they die. She rolls on the ground, putting the fire out. She's in her early 20s with wavy dark hair snaking its way past her shoulders and flawless fair white skin.

From afar, her twin brother, Dante Amenra, has their mother, Elisaveta, against a tree. Dante grips her throat harder as he reveals a silver dagger. Lying unconscious next to them is Caleb Amenra, Dante and Selena's baby brother. The sclera of Dante's eyes blacken as blood fills his irises to turn them into a demonic red hue. His fangs retract as his mother calms herself. Elisaveta has tears flowing down her eyes as she glances at the burning house, hearing her own children, Dante's siblings scream. She makes eye contact with Selena, who's healing, but is still hurt. She turns her gaze back at Dante.

"Darklek ana shelt. Cort un na tarlek hitred. Ti suffrl ek." She says, trying to explain that darkness and hatred is not the way because it will only bring him more suffering. Dante stabs her in the chest, aiming at her heart with inhuman speed and strength. Elisaveta gasps loudly in pain as her heart painfully thumps at the attack. Dante lets her body drop to the ground.

"MOTHER!" Selena screams, sobbing as she crawls slowly to her. Dante pays her no mind while grabbing Caleb and running away with him in a vibrating blur. Selena tries to stand, but the flesh of right leg is still burned badly. She pushes herself to get to her mother's body. Elisaveta is trying to stay alive as long as possible. She coughs and chokes heavily on her own blood. Selena scoops her mother in her arms, crying at the sight of her. "Mama. No!"

"Blodtik naema. Blodtik naema." Elisaveta tells her to take her blood. "Miky Bloditt." Selena isn't sure as her mother says that her blood is the key. She gulps as she hesitantly bites her mother's neck, drinking her blood. She takes in Elisaveta's blood memories, seeing everything that her mother experienced. Selena is now perfectly heals as Elisaveta takes the pain. She pulls back to look into her mother's eyes. "Ihm tralk forgi. Do ne kill ihm. Hitred noloi suffrl lhk." Elisaveta explains that Selena must forgive Dante and not to kill him. Hatred will bring suffering. Selena cries, holding her mother close. "Du crix." Elisaveta reaches up to wipe her daughter's tears away.

"E luvik, meudr." Selena tells her mother that she loves her. Her mother smiles before closing her eyes slowly and fading away. Selena wails with such agonizing pain as her tears heavily. She just lost her entire family due to her brother, Dante. She holds her mother close, crying away. The pain is too much. Selena roars with a demonic tone that can be heard from a hundred miles away. "Mama. MAMA!"

**(….)**

**Present**

**Wild Cherry Nightclub**

**Beacon Hills, California**

The club is packed, including the dance floor. Jennifer is doing her best to hide from Deucalion. Deucalion uses his senses to track her. Behind him from afar is Peter. He watches Deucalion in the darkness. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Cora, Aiden, and Ethan enter the club. Their trying to find Jennifer as well. It's been confusing on how Jennifer is still alive. And if Deucalion finds her, he's going to rip her head off. Deep down, Derek doesn't want that. His love for her still lives, but he cannot side with her anymore. She's killed too many people and attempted to kill Stiles, Allison, and the parents, who are now safe. Scott splits from the group, intending to find Deucalion first.

Peter is stalking. Killing Deucalion in a large crowd will be risky. He wants to be alpha again and Deucalion is the key. He's been waiting for this moment to happen. Jennifer concentrates her telekinetic power to make an explosion and cause things to fall to the floor, so she can make a run for it. The chaos has everyone scared as they begin to run out of the club. The werewolves stays as Jennifer makes a run it. But when she turns around, Deucalion is already there. He grips her throat hard, crushing it with incredible force. His eyes gleam bright red. Jennifer struggles against his grip. Her eyes widen when she sees Peter standing behind him with his sinister blue eyes. Peter takes the opportunity to bring his claws to Deucalion's throat and ripping the flesh off it with inhuman speed. Deucalion drops to the ground along with Jennifer, who stares up at Peter. Peter's eyes turn from blue to red.

"I'm the alpha now." His voice is darkness and pure evil as he smiles a toothy grin.

Jennifer looks at Deucalion's dead body as a pool of blood emerges. Peter grabs her face with his hands, lifting her in the air and crushing her skull. He snaps her neck and sinks his fangs into her throat, ripping it out. "NO!" He hears Derek screams. Peter turns to Derek. Aiden moves in to attack him. Before Ethan can get to his brother, Peter choke slams Aiden with ease and slashes his throat. The wound is deep as he dies. This adds on to Peter's new power. Peter is able to easily counter Ethan's attack. Scott moves in to save him. He rams into him, sending Peter flying. Peter flips backwards on the ground, crouching on one knee as his claws easily dig into the floor. He escapes by running past everyone with new werewolf speed that is faster than ever before.

Derek goes over to Jennifer, who is dead for sure. He's sadden by her true death, but doesn't shed any tears. Ethan stares wide eye at his twin brother's body. There's blood everywhere. Cora and Isaac stands by one another in shock at Peter's betrayal.

**(…)**

**Four Months Later**

An SUV is driving down an empty and foggy road. The driver is Lindsey Turner, who is a seventeen year old high school teen with long blond hair, hazel blue eyes, and flawless white skin. Sitting in the passenger seat is her boyfriend, Nick, who plays for the Beacon Hills lacrosse team. In the back are four of their friends making out and having fun. They just came from a party.

"Dude, will you calm down back there?" Nick sighs heavily. He turns to Lindsey. "Our friends are crazy and drunk." Lindsey smiles, rolling down the window to get more air. One of the guys reveal a small bottle of Jack Daniels. He drinks it and passes it along.

"Are you sure you should be having that stuff? You're under the limit already. Besides, what if I get pulled over or something?" Lindsey says, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Don't be such a buzz kill, Liz." One of the drunk girls says.

"Yeah, don't be such a buzz kill." The girl's boyfriend follows after her.

"I'm serious. I don't want to get pulled over." Lindsey turns to see her friends still messing around.

"LINDSEY, WATCH OUT!" Nick yells out. Lindsey turns back around to find someone standing several yards away from the SUV in the darkness. She can't hit the breaks fast enough and...BAM! The truck hits the person with brutal force as it swerves chaotically and rams into a tree. The front end of the car is totally wrecked and covered in blood, including the cracked windshield. Everyone's in panic and trying to recover from the crash. Lindsey has a nasty gash on the right side of her forehead. Everyone looks to see the unknown person lying dead on the ground behind them. He or she is at least twenty five feet away from the truck.

"Oh my God." Lindsey cries in horror to see the blood. But this blood is a little different. It slightly darker than normal blood. "I just hit someone. Oh my God." She cries.

Nick unbuckles his seat belt to step out of the truck. "Call 911 now!" Lindsey gets her phone out to dial the police. Nick goes to check the body. The person appears to be a male. He's covered in blood and is severely wounded from the crash. He's not breathing. Nick bends down to check their pulse.

"Hello, 911. We need an ambulance. I just had an accident and ran somebody over."

"He was just standing in the middle of the road! He came out of nowhere!" Someone says.

"Dammit, they're going to find out that we've been drinking and getting high." A girl whispers.

Nick presses two fingers on the male's neck. Their face is hidden in darkness. Suddenly, the man snatches Nick's arm and twists it so hard, the bones in puncture their way out of his skin! Nick screams out in horrible agony as blood flows freely from his arms. His arm is twisted and mangled in an unnatural way. CRACK! CRUNCH! The bones in his right arm, wrist, and elbow breaks brutally with a loud crack as the bones punctures its way out of the skin. Blood seeps heavily out of the arm. Paul sobs before the dark figure moves and attacks with inhuman speed.

"Hungry." The unknown male whispers.

Lindsey and her friends all jump from the disturbing scream. She drops her phone with the 911 operator trying to speak with her. They are all scared and confused to see that no one and nothing is behind the SUV. "Nick?" BOOOOMMMM! Something hits the front end of the car, smashing through the windshield. It's Nick's body! His throat has been completely ripped out. Half his face is missing. His blood and brains seep out. The girls scream louder than the boys.

"OH MY GOD!" Lindsey screams with pure terror. THUMP! BUMP! Loud noises hit the car. Everyone is shaking in their books. There's a long beat of silence. Nothing's happening. Lindsey is crying; too afraid to move. The 911 operator can still be heard in a distance. Lindsey reaches and tries to start the car. It's not starting. She keeps turning the key, but its a fail.

"I want to go home." One of the girls break down and cries as her boyfriend holds her.

Out of nowhere, a loud unknown screech erupts within the night. It's pure demonic, hungry, and pure evil. It shakes their bones. Lindsey and her friends are completely petrified now. They don't know what to do. Everything around them is pure dead silence. One of the girls catches a spider sneaking into the car. She moves and kicks at it. Before her and the others know it, an infinite army of large hairy spiders of every kind climbs through the car. Lindsey and the others jump and are totally freaking out.

"Oh God! Let me out! Let me out!" A girl says but she jumps when she looks out her side of the window. Standing is the same guy. His eyes are gleaming and fuming crimson red. Spiders are going past his feet. A dark, demonic chuckle rumbles in his chest as his prey freaks out in the truck. One of the guys get the door open. WHOOSH! The dark figure moves around the guy's side with blinding unnatural speed and leaps into the truck. The SUV rocks violently as blood filled screams erupt. Blood is spraying all over. The sound of the dying and pleading cries and sobs are too disturbing.

"DON'T! PLEASE! NO! NO! Oh, no no no no no! N-uh-o. Plea-PLEASE!" One of the boys shriek and cries out as the sound of flesh tearing and bones crunching erupting through his screams.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**A/N: This fanfic is now on my AO3 profile, Wolf8789. Thank you for reading :)**

It's morning. Cops, coroners, news reporters are everywhere on sight around the destroyed and bloodied SUV which is still covered in spiders. It's pure chaos. The torn and eaten parts of all seven total teenagers are placed in bags and covered. Everyone has disgusted and sad looks on their faces from the sight of the blood, the bodies, and the spiders. Sheriff John Stilinski pulls up in his squad car. He approaches the scene as news reporters are forced away even further.

"Hey, what the hell happened? It's looks like a blood bath." He says, totally concerned. He jumps and stops in his tracks when he sees the large hairy spiders.

"It appears to be more than a blood bath." Another sheriff says, completely disgusted.

"Approximately five hours ago, we got a call from one of the victims. Two civilians found them after the murder called us as well. One of the victims, Lindsey Turner, has gone missing. We found her ID." John is handed the ID by another sheriff. "Her body hasn't been found."

"This is the tenth person that has gone missing from the other murders." John puts the pieces together. They haven't found the others yet. Things have been going to hell for two weeks.

Arriving on the scene is Agent McCall. John sighs heavily at the sight of him. "This is the tenth murder that has happened. On top of that, those other murders haven't been solved. I recommend that you and your entire department set a curfew. No age limit. We need to seal off all borders in order to trap whoever's committing these brutal acts. My department will be taking over. It's surprising that you have no suspects in this investigation. This town is on lockdown for now on." Agent McCall says. He looks at the bodies that are riddled in spiders. He accidentally steps on one with a nasty crunch. "I expect you to follow orders as told. Do I make myself clear, sheriff?" John nods. He really wants to punch that dick. He's a real asshole that one. They turn to see a woman crying.

"NO!" A woman cries. They all turn to see a cop holding back a woman, who is crying and sobbing her heart out. "No, no, no! Tracy!" She cries. The pain is just too much to bare. The woman's husband hold her tightly in his embrace as she cries into his shoulder. "I want my daughter! She can't be gone!" The husband sheds a few tears. Both of their hearts are devastated and broken. They just lost their only daughter. "Please. She can't be gone." The woman's voice is broken with pain. She falls to her knees, nearly faint. Her husband just holds her in his embrace and never lets go.

"I know, honey. I know." He cries, but he tries to stay strong. This breaks the sheriff's heart. He looks down and imagines as if it was Stiles. What if Stiles was killed? He's already lost his way and he almost his son several weeks ago. He must figure out what kind of hellish creature had done this.

"Get your mind straight." Agent McCall says before walking back to his car.

"Douche bag." John says under his breath.

**(….)**

**Main Hallway**

**Beacon Hills High School**

Scott is inside his locker, switching his books. Stiles is approaching him. He's gotten stronger with a little more muscle tone. He's been training. Scott sees him and bumps fist with him. "Hey man, did you hear about the murders?" Stiles asks him.

"I heard. The pack is getting together. We need to come up with a plan." Scott tells him.

"So have you heard from dad yet?" Stiles asks him another question while Scott shuts his locker. He rolls his eyes and huffs at the thought of his dad.

"I don't want to think about him."

"How the hell am I suppose to sneak out tonight past curfew?"

"Just stay put. I don't want you to get hurt." Scott tells him.

"But you're bringing Lydia along. Let me remind you that I've been trained by Allison's dad and Dr. Deaton. I am now a badass hunter and soon, an emissary to the pack. I'm reliable." Stiles says.

"Just because you've been training, doesn't mean you're ready. I need to keep you safe."

"Look, your my best friend, but I've been in this game as long as you have. I'm coming along whether you like it or not. I have two hidden blades, a 9mm, and some fighting skills. I am now a well conditioned and ass kicking machine. I'm going with you." Stiles convinces him.

"Fine." Scott submits. "Derek's not answering his calls."

"No one hasn't seen him in months. After Jennifer was killed, he left along with Cora. I tried calling him myself, warning him about the murders, but he hasn't called back. I have a feeling that Peter might have had something to do with it. He probably found Derek and Cora both and killed them."

"Or welcomed them into his pack. He's an alpha now." Scott reminds him, walking away with Stiles.

**(….)**

**Hours Later**

**Dr. Deaton's Place**

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Alan, and Ms. Morell are all standing around devising a plan. They know that whatever or whoever is killing and kidnapping all these innocent people is not human. But that's not the only thing they have to worry about. Scott's father is watching them closely. Now, there's a curfew set for all ages that takes place at 8:00pm. And it's 8:30pm, right now. The sun has now been replaced by the moon and stars.

"Do you really believe that it's an Omega or a Kanima that's doing this?" Deaton says.

"What else is there?" Lydia shrugs her shoulders.

"There's more creatures out there in the world other than werewolves. Take you for example. You're a banshee. And Stiles is a spark, who will soon become an Emissary." Ms. Morell points out.

"Only a werewolf or a kanima is capable of doing this. Maybe, there's another pack in town."

"Hello fellas." The familiar sound of Peter's voice catches everyone. Standing near the doorway is Peter and three werewolves. Everyone is shocked to see them. Scott's eyes flashes red. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here looking for Derek and Cora."

"I should've of known." Stiles mutters.

"I heard that there's a new creature in town. I came to join in on the fun. Forgive me for being rude. These are my betas. The muscle here is Corey and these here are the twins, Wes and Lisabeth. I had more betas, but most of them are all dead." Peter chuckles with his eyes turning bright red. No one like his presence. "If you're thinking about me being the killer, I am not. The main reason I am here is because I want to offer my nephew and niece to be part of my pack."

"They're not here. They left after you betrayed us." Scott crosses his arms, standing his ground.

"Do you know where they are?" Peter asks.

"No. We've been trying to contact them, but they haven't been answering any of our calls." Isaac says.

"That's disappointing." Peter says. "I wish to find this killer. I want to help."

"We don't need your help." Scott says.

"I could be of use. My betas are pretty powerful." Peter states as his betas' eyes gleam bright blue, signaling that they've taken lives.

"You said you had other Betas. What happened?" Dr. Deaton asks.

"Let's just say that some didn't survive the bite. Others proved to be no use for me...so I killed them and I shared my power with my three remaining betas that proved they were worthy. I am now more powerful than ever. Even when I was an alpha when you all killed me. I'm willing to let all of that slide. The reason why I want to help is because this is my home and I want to keep it safe." The others stare at him for a second. They don't trust him at all, but he could be useful.

**(….)**

**Danny's Bedroom**

Danny and Ethan are making out on his bed. For four months, they have been working out their relationship. Ethan has been trying to cope with his brother's death. It's been difficult, but Danny has helped him through it. He still can't believe that there are werewolves in this world. Ethan revealed his true self to him because he didn't want to keep anything from him. He believed that Danny should know the truth. Ethan would do anything to protect him.

Ethan holds Danny close to him as they break the kiss. "Are you sure you should be here? The others need you." Danny tells him.

"I want to be here with you. I need to keep you safe." Ethan says, kissing his lips again. "There's something out there that is killing people and I can't let you get hurt."

"Danny?" Someone's voice calls out. Ethan uses his werewolf speed to hide. Coming into the room is Danny's mother, Gloria. She looks around. "I heard you talking to someone." Danny acts natural.

"I was talking to one of my friends on the phone." He says and Gloria nods her head.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." She says. Danny nods while she walks out of the bedroom. Ethan reveals himself and gives his boyfriend a kiss goodnight.

"Are you ever going to tell your mom about me?" He asks.

"Of course. It's just my mom still feels awkward about the gay thing. She says that she's happy for me, but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she still has a problem with it." Danny says. Ethan stares into his eyes. He places his hands on his boyfriend's hips.

"Why don't you just talk it out with her?"

"I could, but it won't solve a thing."

"Then try. This is your life Danny. You only get one. Your life is your own. She's your mom, Danny. She will understand. Just try to talk with her." Ethan says and Danny nods. They kiss again, making it more passionate. Ethan shoves his tongue down his throat, growling as he grips his boyfriend even harder. Danny snakes his hands under Ethan's shirt, feeling his abs and warmth.

"I could get use to this." Danny chuckles.

**(….)**

**Night**

**Tenth Crime Scene**

**Empty Road**

Stiles parks his Jeep down the road from the crime scene. He and Lydia step out of the truck to approach the scene that has been cut off by yellow tape. Stiles loads his handgun while Lydia uses her abilities to sense death all around the place. The smell of death is haunting. Arriving as well are Scott, Isaac, Peter, Wes, Lisabeth, and Corey. Their something attracting their sense of smell. This scent smells like paradise. It's like cinnamon, honey, mint, and sunshine all mixed into one. This scent drives them crazy. Stiles and Lydia can smell it too, but the scent is weaker to them. Revealing themselves from the trees are Chris and Allison. They are ready to find whatever creature that has been causing so much mayhem in their town. But they are shocked to see Peter and three new betas.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Allison exclaims and Peter looks at her. She aims her bow at him.

"Don't. He's here to help." Scott immediately says.

"Help? He can't be trusted!" Allison yells. She shoots an arrow at him, aiming at his head. Peter catches it with ease as his betas' eyes gleam bright blue. Peter's eyes flashes red at them and his betas back down. He doesn't want to kill the Argents...yet.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." He says with his charming demeanor.

"So what my daughter said is true. You're an alpha again." Chris aims his gun at him.

"I am more than just some alpha. I'm much better than I was in the past." Peter tells him.

"Guys, now is not the time. Can you smell that?" Isaac is having trouble taming his wolf.

"I don't like the feeling of this." Lydia is scared.

"It smells like fresh donuts, right out of an oven, with rainbows, cotton candy, and unicorns." Lisabeth says and everyone looks at her. She's not the type of girl who says things like this. SNAP! The loud sound of a twig snapping catches everybody's attention. They all split up in different directions. Peter is with Corey and Wes, Scott is with Isaac, Allison, and her dad, and Stiles is with Lydia and Lisabeth. The wolves follow the scent. It's hard not to miss.

There's someone behind them all! The creature's eyes gleam red through the darkness. Their claws are longer and all their teeth have turned into fangs. They're sharper, deadlier, and longer. Scott growls, sensing them. He turns around. The creature is gone! Allison, Isaac, and Chris stop, turning their attention to Scott. WHOOSH! Scott nods for them to go while he searches for the creature alone. He's beginning to lose control, but holds his ground as his eyes flash red. He stops and turns around with a growl to have a hand wrap around his throat as he's slammed into a tree with brutal force. It's Selena! The sclera of her eyes are pitch black while her irises have transformed into a terrifying dark blood red; darker than an alpha's eyes. The veins around her entire face protrude.

"Who the hell are you?!" The young woman asks. Scott roars at her. He can't control anymore. He wants a taste of her. Her scent is too much as his wolf screams for him to bite. All he can think about is to sink his fangs into her throat and drain her dry. He's unable to get out of her grip as she overpowers him with ease. "Reveal yourself to me, wolf!"

The other wolves roar. All of them have transformed into their beta forms. They all crouch as Chris, Stiles, and Allison point their weapons. Lydia stays behind them. The wolves charged, but are taken down when Selena throws Scott's body into theirs. Wes and Lisabeth attacks. Lisabeth swings, but Selena ducks while kicking her leg out. The kick breaks Lisabeth's leg as the bone shreds through the flesh and skin. She roars out in pain. Her twin brother can't seem to get a hit on Selena as she easily defeats him. She holds him by the throat, keeping him away from her as long as possible. This is the first time either sibling lost a fight. Their suppose to be excellent cage fighters and they lost.

"I take it that these are yours." Selena gestures at Lisabeth and Wes both.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter questions with a growl deep in his throat.

"This isn't your concern, wolf." Selena says, returning to her human form.

"IT IS OUR CONCERN!" Scott roars, standing back on his feet.

"You've been killing people." Chris says.

"It's not me. The person who's been killing and kidnapping people is my brother, Dante. I am here to track him and find my baby brother as well. If you don't want to die then I suggest that you should leave this place. This is the business of the immortals. Not sub humans." Selena explains to them.

"What are you? You smell..." Isaac has never smelled something so beautiful.

"**I am a werespider**." Selena reveals. The name confuses everyone. Never have they heard of such a creature. They gather themselves for control. The tension is rising by the second. The smell of her is still bothersome. "My name is Selena Amisi Amenra...and I am over 3000 years old." Some of the others' eyes widen at the truth. "If you wish not to be killed then leave." Selena says again.

A loud shrill screeching roar erupts within the forest. It vibrates the wolves' bones violently and sends chills down their spines. They look to see someone else revealing themselves out from the trees. IT'S DANTE! He looks handsome as always. The others are cautious of him. Selena takes a few steps back. She's ready to run. The fear of her older twin brother is overwhelming.

"Dante...cishtk." Selena speaks in her species language.

"Oh don't worry little sister. Even though I should be angry that you along with our dear uncle and that insufferable mutt entombed me for the last 500 years, I'm willing to let that go. But you have to do me one favor. You see, my spider nest supposedly captured our dear baby brother and entombed him almost thirty years ago. I am willing to trade him for your blood." Dante holds out his hand. He intends for his sister to walk up to him and take it. "No matter where you run or hide, I will always find you." He chuckles darkly as he glances at the others. "I knew I smelled hunters and wolves. Such cute puppies, aren't they?" Scott takes a step because he wants to kick his ass. "Are you sure you want to do that pup? I am more powerful than you'll ever be because you're mortal. That means you can die easily. Just take a look at your kind. Werewolves are nearly extinct because of it."

"Please, you don't want to fight him. He will kill you." Selena begs. Silence reigns over. They can see the fear in her eyes. She's almost in tears. "Where is our brother, you psychotic piece of trash?!" Dante laughs. He makes gestures at the army of spiders making their way behind them.

"Just follow the spiders." Dante says. Lydia grips Stiles because she's terrified of spiders. WHOOSH! Selena has vanished. Her speed and the sight of her is impossible to catch. Dante turns to the others. "I see that you're still here. Stay out of my way or I will kill all of you. Don't tempt me."

"Don't threaten my friends." Scott growls. Dante holds his arms out, wanting him to strike. Scott goes after him, but the others try to stop him. Scott has great fighting skills, but Dante is a better one. Dante catches him with ease and scratches his torso. He then gets a hold of Scott and bites down on his neck. Scott screams out as werespider venom shoots through his veins. Chris shoots Dante in the head, making him pull his fangs out to look at him. Scott is writhing in great pain. Dante smiles as the bullet pushes itself out. The bullet wound heals quickly. The others are in shock. There's no way someone can survive a bullet wound into their head.

Dante grins as his ten inch tongue slithers from his mouth like a snake. Scott's blood pours heavily from his mouth as his fangs glisten in the night. He lets Scott out his grip. Scott writhes, having a seizure. The venom burns through his veins. It feels as if his flesh is being slowly peeled off with a thousand knives stabbing him. The fire in his veins is too unbearable. Dante vanishes with the same speed as Selena. Allison and Stiles are already there, trying to help Scott. He's in too much pain. There's a large gaping hole where Dante bit him. It's not healing. He's losing too much blood.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Scott is spread out onto an examination table. Dr. Deaton is doing his best to stop the seizure. The others are standing around as they try to help while Scott wails in horrible agony. The fire in his veins is intense. It's still unbearable. "I need to drain whatever's doing this out." Alan grabs a small bowl and a scalpel. He puts the bowl underneath Scott's arm and begins to cut through the flesh. "I need someone to hold him down." Isaac and Stiles holds Scott down while Deaton cuts the wound even deeper, making more blood seeps out. It takes the vet about fifteen minutes later the heal him, but Scott's bite wound hasn't. The large gaping hole between the right side of his neck and shoulder hasn't closed. However, black veins have risen over the bite mark, signaling that it won't heal properly. It's still infected by Dante's venom. Scott still lies there on the table, trying to get himself together.

"It's strange. Never have I heard of such a thing. Immortal werespiders?" Peter is confused. He's read every bestiary and has done so much research on the supernatural world. He has never heard or come across such a creature. Spiders give him the chills.

"I need to call Derek." Stiles grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and calls Derek. Lisabeth glances at him, scanning him with her green eyes. She looks away and stay near her pack mates. Meanwhile, Alan is examining Scott's infected bite wound.

"This werespider who bite you seems to have a tongue spar." He points out.

"A tongue what?" Wes asks in confusion.

"A tongue spar." Corey says. "There are some creatures that have two tongues. One is their normal tongue and the other is their tongue spar. A tongue spar is used to absorb blood faster. It's strong enough to even penetrate through bone and flesh with ease, and can extend to great lengths. The venom of this creature is shown to be highly toxic, especially to werewolves." He approaches Scott to examine the bite wound. "These creatures must have a few extra muscles in their jaws, allowing for a much stronger bite. It seems like the one who did this was really trying to take all the essence out of Scott's body." The others are impressed by his knowledge.

"Impressive. I'm Dr. Deaton." Dr. Deaton sheds a small smile.

"Corey. I know my stuff. I did my research after I was turned." Corey answers.

"I'm okay." Scott says.

"Scott you need to rest. When we were back there and you went after that spider guy, I could smell death on you. He almost killed you. You need to rest." Lydia states.

"She's right." Isaac says.

"I'll make some arrangements to bring a team here, so they can search and kill these creatures." Chris says. Allison is already there by Scott's side as he sits up slowly, groaning. She puts a hand on his chest.

"Isaac and I will escort you home." She tells him.

"I can't reach Derek. He's still not answering his phone." Stiles says.

"Stiles, Lydia, and Corey, do you think you can do some research on werespiders?" Deaton asks. They all nod. Just when they were getting over their fear of spiders, all hell breaks loose.

**(….)**

**The Woods**

Selena is searching for her baby brother, who she hasn't seen in over 2000 years. It makes her angry that Dante had his nest entomb him for thirty years. She follows the spiders as they lead her deep into the woods. There's no sight of Caleb until she catches a strong whiff his scent.

"Caleb?" Selena whispers to herself. She runs around, following the scent. That's when she stops. Her eyes widen at the very sight before her. From afar, Caleb's rotten, zombielike corpse is trapped on a twelve foot long and twelve foot wide spider web. There are spiders crawling all over his body. Tears fall freely from Selena's eyes as they become pitch black. The spiders scatter away, disappearing from the sight. She goes over to take Caleb down from the wed, easily breaking through it. She takes the dagger out of his chest. "Please don't die." She sobs heartbreakingly.

"I thought you wouldn't be this stupid." Dante's voice booms. Selena turns to see him. She sits her baby brother beside a tree and reveals antique silver dagger. It's been laced with clematis and lupitine.

"Dante, you homicidal douche bag." Selena growls deeply. Dante chuckles.

"My little sister. You're still the same."

"I haven't been the same since you slaughtered our entire family. And the only reason why I am going to rip you open and play hot potato with your organs is because I made a promise to our mother. You deserve to burn just our father." Selena holds her ground as tears keep falling. Dante isn't smiling anymore. "Why are you doing this? If you get a hold of that pendant, this world will be destroyed."

"I need it so I can make things right!" Dante snarls.

"Resurrecting our father isn't right! He never cared about us!" Selena snarls back.

"He gave us everything." Dante says.

"HE WAS A PSYCHO EGYPTIAN WARLORD WHO WOULD BATH HIMSELF IN HUMAN BLOOD! Our father was mad. He became insane with thirst for blood and hunger for their flesh!"

"Enough talking. Give me your blood or I will end your life."

"I'm the same age of you, Dante. I am just as powerful." The veins in Selena's face protrude as her eyes gleam the same sinister dark red like earlier. His fangs and claws retract. Dante transforms as well. They suddenly stop when they both hear a bone crunching sound. They look down at Caleb's body. His eyes flashes open, but he cannot move anything else. That's when a twenty foot tall spider leg sprouts out of his right shoulder. Selena moves away from him. But before Dante can move away, the spider leg impales him through his chest and into a tree. Dante roars out. He grabs the leg and breaks it. Selena hurries to grab Caleb and run away. Dante takes the large piece of Caleb's spider leg out of his chest. The wound heals in mere seconds. And now, he's pissed.

**(….)**

**Country House**

**Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom**

The estate is very beautiful as the sun shines bright from the blue skies. Everything is so warm and peaceful. Staring out of a living room window is Derek. He has a glass of old scotch, taking tiny sips. For the past four months, he's been getting over Jennifer. Derek is still angry with himself because he messed everything up. However, he's been coping and learning what it means to be a werewolf thanks to the oracles.

Approaching Derek is a small wolf cub. Derek looks down as the wolf snuggles up against his leg. He sits his drink on a table and scoops the cub in his arms. He pets the wolf as it purrs against him. Behind him is his godmother, Jill. She's almost six foot tall with long dark hair, creamy pale, flawless skin, and gleaming purple eyes. She's gorgeous like an angel. Jill smiles to see Derek snuggling the wolf cub.

"He likes you, you know." She says.

"I know. Have you seen Cora?"

"She's with the Oracles. Your friends have been calling you. It seems like they're in danger." Jill says.

"They're always in danger." Derek replies.

"I can sense something wrong. You're not sure if you want to go back."

"I'm not sure. That place..." Derek sighs deeply. "It caused me too much pain. My family's gone, everything has gone to hell, and I'm the one who has to handle all the mess. I'm no longer an alpha. I failed. I disappointed my sister. I failed them all."

"Derek, you have to let go of all that pain. Remember what I taught you?" Jill places a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Life is all about suffering. Our suffering makes us stronger. We all make mistakes that we have to learn from. Everyone has baggage, Derek." They pause as the words sink in. Jill goes over to face him. "Being an alpha isn't all about power. Pack is family. They are your family." She says as the sunlight brightens her purple eyes. Derek has to think about it. He's not sure if he wants to go back even though she's right. Jill and the other Oracles have said that he can be an alpha again because the spark is still there. If he wants to be an alpha again, he has to let go because life is about love and sacrifice. Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He hopes he can make things right.

**(….)**

**Night **

**Two Story House**

**Beacon Hills Suburbs**

A family of four has been killed. The father is dead by the stairs, the mother is lying dead on the couch, their son is dead in his bedroom on the floor while his older sister is lying dead in the kitchen. There's blood everywhere. The bodies have been torn apart and ravished. It's gruesome and distrubing. Feeding on the mother is another werespider named Claudia. She's model beautiful with long bronze hair, green eyes, pale skin, and flawless beautiful features. Entering inside the living room is Dante. He stares at Claudia and rolls his eyes before speaking.

"Slow down, love. You're going to get a tummy ache."

"Did your mother ever tell you that it was dangerous to mess with a female werespider while she's feeding?" Claudia stands up with blood covering half her face. She retracts her fangs into her gums. Dante smiles as he approaches her.

"Tell me something. Where were you when my sister and my uncle entombed me?"

"I was in England trying to find my sister." Claudia confesses. "Besides, your sister and your uncle are twice my age and would have me killed. I got my revenge by entombing your baby brother, who is now in town and is probably pissed off beyond reason. Why did you summon me anyway?"

"I missed you." Dante loves how she stands her ground.

"I think you just want to use me to get to Caleb." Claudia is not dumb.

"Come on, love. That was centuries ago." Dante shoves her against the wall and presses his body harder into hers. "I really missed you." The couple kiss. Claudia parts her lips to allow Dante's tongue seep into her throat. The kiss is warm and affectionate. Claudia moans against her lips. Dante slips his mouth onto her neck. His fangs scrape against her skin before he bites down. He starts feeding off her blood. Soon, Dante pulls back and smiles at her. Claudia's pupils are dialated. "Beautiful."

**(….)**

**The Woods**

Selena is caressing Caleb in her arms. He's in bad shape and not responding. She bites her wrist, intending to feed him. She puts the torn flesh onto Caleb's lips. He's still not responding. "Come on. Please. You have to feed." A moment later, Caleb begins feeding. The blood is delicious. Being starved and buried alive for twenty years is tiring and could almost kill a werespider.

Abruptly, Caleb begins to cough up all the blood on the floor. This scares Selena as she backs away just a couple of inches. The blood begins to turn into black mucus. There's a sharp pain in Caleb's stomach. He drops the floor having a violent seizure. He begins foaming from the mouth as his eyes, ears, and nose bleed. Selena is already at his side.

"Caleb? Caleb?!" She gathers him in her arms. Caleb is dying as the seizure never ends. Selena starts to cry. "No! Caleb please! Oh my God. No baby. NO!" Something is horrible wrong as his eyes roll in the back of his eyes. Foam continuously seep from his mouth. "Baby no!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles walk inside his house. Allison has already left. It's been a long night. The bite wound between the flesh of Scott's shoulder and neck has healed, but it's still painful. The werespider venom has damaged his nervous system. He's hypersensitive. The trio can perfectly hear Melissa, Stiles' dad, and Agent McCall arguing in the dining room. Agent McCall enters the living room to see Scott and his friends. He's angry. Scott rolls his eyes. Melissa and John come inside to see them all.

"Curfew was two hours ago." Agent McCall says.

"I know." Scott sighs deeply.

"I set this curfew for a reason. That doesn't mean you can still hang around with your little friends. You will come home everyday after school and stay here! Do I make myself clear?!"

"I don't need to listen to you. You stopped being my father a long time ago." Scott growls.

"I am still your father and you will obey me! Do not disappoint me!" Agent McCall sharpens.

"Disappoint you?! You?! Really! Why don't you just leave! My life is none of your concern anymore. Aren't you suppose to be kissing your boss' ass right now?!" Scott's eyes flash when his father slaps him across the face hard enough. A deep and animalistic growl rumbles through Scott's chest. His body is heating up with anger. Before Isaac and/or Stiles can get a hold of him, Scott launches himself at his father. He slams his father into the wall, making it crack. Agent McCall watches in fear as Scott traps him by places his hands on both sides of his head. Scott's eyes are no longer human. His eyes are just demonic and full of rage. He can't control the deep growls emitting from his throat as he bares his sharp teeth. His nails sharpen into claws. Scott is incredibly pissed off.

"Scott back down." Melissa gets close. Stiles and Isaac are already at Scott's side. Agent McCall is two seconds away from soiling and pissing in his underwear.

"What the hell are you?" His voice trembles.

"I'm an alpha." Scott's voice is incredibly deep. He backs off, returning to his normal form. His dad just stares at him with wide eyes. "There are some things you don't understand. I can't explain it." Suddenly, John's phone rings with the Copacabana ringtone. That's a good way to distract everyone.

"Hello?" John says.

"There's been another murder." Someone says over the line and Isaac and Scott are already listening. John's face is tense. "We have four bodies at the Spear residence. It's gruesome, sheriff. It's bad. It's really bad." John hangs up the phone.

"There's been another murder. Four bodies were just found a couple of blocks from here." He says. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles already know who committed the murders. Scott swears that when he sees that werespider, he will rip his head off. John looks to Scott's father. "We need to go."

**(….)**

**Dr. Deaton's Office**

Dr. Deaton is packing up and ready to go. Forcing the back door open is Selena. She has Caleb in her arms. He's still seizing. Alan looks to see her coming. He and Selena make eye contact. "I'm so sorry. I need help. He's dying." Selena cries and sobs her heart out as she lies her baby brother gently on the examination table. Alan looks down at Caleb. He really is dying. He can't breathe as he foams from the mouth and chokes up blood. "I know that you're an emissary to the pack. We are not the enemy. My twin brother, Dante, is. Please, just help him. I'll give you anything. Money, my blood, anything." That reminds Dr. Deaton because he can smell the delectable blood. Selena is distraught sobbing her eyes out. Alan uses a flashlight to check Caleb's pupils. Caleb's eyes are milky and the blood vessels have all been popped. Selena tries to calm down as Deaton questions her.

"How long ago did this start happening to him?" He asks her.

"About an hour or so." Selena replies. "I found a silver dagger washed in clematis plunged a half an inch from his heart. I could also smell lupitine seeping off of him."

"Lupitine?" Alan already knows what lupitine can do. It can kill werewolves faster than wolfsbane. The doctor goes into one of his cabinets to grab some moonstone and moonseed. Moonseed is a powerful serum that can be used as morphine for supernatural creatures. Some supernatural creatures even use it when drinking alcohol to get themselves drunk. But an over dosage could kill them. Deaton takes a syringe and absorbs some moonseed. All he needs is three Ccs to kill the pain before moving on to get the clematis and the lupitine out of his system. "I need you to hold him down." Selena does what she's told and holds her baby brother still while the doctor injects the moonseed into Caleb's veins. She lets him go when it's done. The moonseed works fast, making Caleb stop seizing.

"Thank you so much."

"The job's not finished. We need to push the lupitine and clematis out of his receptors."

"Moonstone? Haven't seen a moonstone in centuries."

"My mother collected them. She was a healer and an emissary. Everyone came to her if they needed help." Dr. Deaton comes over to place the moonstone in Caleb's left hand. Alan puts his hand over his and begins chanting in some unknown language. There's a blue glow coming from the moonstone as it dissolves and pushes through Caleb's skin. The blue glow travels throughout his body. That's when he gasps loudly, releasing a large amount of black smoke from his mouth and eyes. Selena steps back as the black smoke fades to nothing. She's impressed.

Caleb is now unconscious as the blue glow dies down. Selena goes over. "Caleb." She says his name softly, but there's no response. His heartbeat is still silent from before. "Caleb, wake up." But he's not waking up. Alan checks his pulse. It's very weak. "He needs blood." Selena says.

"I'll call Scott and see if we can get some blood bags. He needs to rest." Dr. Deaton says. "How did you know I was an emissary? We never met."

"I've been here plenty of times before. My twin brother is after something very powerful that is hidden in this town. He needs my blood in order to get it. Dante has been killing people, but he's also kidnapping people as well. And I know why." Selena stares down at her brother before making eye contact with Alan. "I could tell you the truth, but it'll put you and the wolves in danger. Dante will not hesitate to kill you all. He's impulsive and vicious. He'll slaughter this entire town if he has to." She sighs before saying. "I know everything about you, your sister, and the wolves. I was also watching the alpha pack as well. I could've helped, but I didn't want to blow my cover and expose my species."

"The werespiders." Dr. Deaton understands.

"My species is very secretive. Our existence must be kept a secret. My kind is led by a council of twelve powerful elders, who are more dangerous than Dante, Caleb, and I put together."

"So why didn't you go to them for help?" Alan asks.

"I couldn't risk it. I know the council would kill Dante if I did. They would probably kill my baby brother and I as well. I made a promise to my mother. My mother begged me to forgive Dante before she died. She doesn't want him dead because we are the only family we got." Selena says. "Truth be told, Dante deserves to die. He killed our other siblings, our mother, and blames us, because he killed our abusive, psychopathic father due to his love for us." Selena confesses. "And now, he wants to give life to our father again. But if he does, the world will end. The apocalypse will happen."

**(….)**

**BHHS: The Library**

**Two Days Later**

The library isn't crowded. Some students from Beacon Hills are studying and checking out books quietly. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Ethan, Wes, Lisabeth, Corey, Stiles, and Isaac are sitting a table. Stiles places a file folder filled with every single detail on the werespider species on the table. He opens it and spreads the papers all around, revealing pictures of spiders, people dressed in dark cloaks, and strange symbols. There are some disturbing images of people getting torn apart and their blood drank like fine wine by the dark hooded figures. The werespiders are an occult and strange species. Scott and the others are a little freaked out about them, mainly due to their fear of spiders.

"Creepy." Ethan takes a detailed photo of a wolf spider in his hands and stares at it. He glances at Peter's Betas. He hates the sight of them because they were partially created with Aiden's powers. He misses his twin brother. Peter is a dead man.

"I couldn't find anything about the werespiders in the bestiary." Allison says.

"Luckily, we did." Stiles says, nodding over to Corey. "It's like this. Around 8000 BC, a man named Dorian De Anundr was born into a family of servants and slaves. His family was ridiculed, bullied, and abused by the higher class. Dorian wanted to protect his family, so he traveled the world to find a witch named Camelia. Camelia was very powerful and well known for her use of black magic. Dorian was able to strike a deal with her. She would give him true immortality in exchange for protecting her own bloodline. Camelia channeled her black magic by using the essence of a clematis flower, the power of the blood moon, virgin blood, a spider, and bark carved from the tree of knowledge of good and evil."

"The same tree that Adam and Eve ate from?" Allison's confused about the possibility as Stiles nod with confirmation before he continues.

"Dorian wanted to choose a form that would put fear in his enemies. He chose a spider. And on that same night, he completed his transition and wiped out an entire village in his new form. Camelia vanished soon after. Dorian returned home to turn his entire family into werespiders, including the love of his life, Francesca. They slaughtered the same family who treated them as lower forms of life. Soon, Francesca gave birth to nine children...But something happened. Dorian found out that Francesca was doing the boom-boom-boom with another man. He killed and ate them both until their was nothing left, but bones. Then he left and disappeared."

"So, you're saying this guy is still out there?" Lisabeth says.

"I really hate spiders." Lydia says, chewing on her gum. "They are annoying little bugs."

"The werespiders are very secretive. Before Dorian left, he created a council and took in poor families and people who needed shelter and food. He created laws for all werespider to abide by. And if these laws are broken by a fellow werespider, they would be killed by the elders...Dorian's children." Corey let's them know, which is why they are unknown creatures. "The species was worshipped by many monarchs. There's a legend stating that they helped build Kom Ombo in Egypt, which is also known as the City of Gold. However, the werespiders have been in many wars with werewolves. Werewolves are said to be their main rival, mainly because of their blood. Their blood is said to be the fountain of youth. It would grant you immortality." Corey says.

"No wonder why they smell so good." Wes mutters.

"But the werespiders are dangerous due to their massive strength and their highly toxic venom. Their venom can be used to turn humans into werespiders without any risks. Their venom can harm all supernatural creatures except witches. Not only can their fangs possess venom, but their claws as well. It's like when Jackson was a Kanima. This can be used for defense against attacks.

"Spider venom that can kill werewolves. Never heard of that one." Ethan says. "I'll help, but I'm only here to protect Danny. That's all."

"But we need your help. They're eating people. We don't have a choice. Lydia." He calls for her name and she glances right at him. "I need you to throw a party tomorrow night; past curfew."

"Sure." Lydia grins. Having a party would be fun. This just gives her another reason to go shopping.

"I'll help." Allison folds her arms.

"So will I." Isaac says.

"I want to see what they're really made of." Corey's extremely confident.

"It could be fun to kick some spider ass." Wes is too playful as he grins.

"The chick who broke my leg said her brother and her are 3000 years old. They won't die that easily." Lisabeth says while looking at a picture of a dark hooded figure holding a spider in their hand. "When I was near her, my blood boiled. I wanted to drain her and never stop. You can make up a plan all you want, but when you smell that scent again, you won't think of anything else, but to sink your fangs into their throats." She's not lying. "It will be our deadliest flaw."

She's right. Scott looks at a picture of a well designed drawn crest with small spiders crawling on the sides of the beautiful drawing. That's when he remembered that Dante and Selena were wearing black onyx rings with the same design. "We don't need anymore people getting hurt or killed over this. I don't want any of you getting hurt over this." Everyone agrees. Ethan doesn't want Danny to get hurt. He knows Danny won't pass up on the party. He'll just have to keep a watchful eye on him.

"There's only weakness that we found useful." Corey says.

"And what weakness is that?" Scott asks.

"Clematis. It was said to be poisonous to them." Corey says.

**(….)**

**Sixth Period**

**Coach Finstock's Class**

**Western Civilization Class**

Stiles and Scott are sitting next to each other in the back row. They're just taking notes while whispering at each other while the teacher gives the lesson. They're both scared because they've learned that the werespiders have the power to transform into giant spiders, which is nightmarish and plain creepy. Lydia is sitting in the second row. She's minding her own business while taking down notes.

"Dude, we have to smart about this. I don't want you and the others to get hurt." Scott whispers.

"Scott your lack of faith in us is a little insulting." Stiles' whispers back.

"If this Dante guy has kidnapped people from the murders then we need to find them."

"Lydia could help." Stiles lets him know. Lydia would be very useful.

Scott looks out the classroom window. Dante is standing outside, staring at him with a wicked smile! Stiles looks and yelps like a little girl. A strike of pain flushed with heat his their chest. All of sudden, Dante is sitting in front of Scott! His werespider speed and velocity is too great to be seen by anyone. Nobody else even recognizes his presence. Lydia looks back to see him. She's frightened with widened eyes. Scott and Stiles are amazed by this creature's unnatural speed. No one didn't even notice his speed or presence!

"Hello alpha." Dante chuckles softly. Scott tries to control himself because Dante's scent is almost impossible to resist. Thoughts of sinking his fangs into his throat and ripping it out plagues his mind. Dante uses his power to suppress his scent. That's helpful. Scott places his hand on his left pocket where his cell phone is. Dante has already sensed it. "Go ahead. Call your little pack and they will all be dead soon after. Don't worry. I'm not here for a fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Scott questions him.

"I am here to make you an offer." Dante responds.

"What kind of offer?" Stiles is intrigued. He has a plan.

"Hello to you too, little hunter. You smell quite fantastic by the way. You smell pure like a virgin. That's what I love about the humans today. They smell sweeter than before. Centuries ago, humans smelled distinct, musky, and aged. It was drinking a aged brandy. I bet you taste delicious."

"Get to the point, eight legs." Stiles is such a smartass. Dante grins at the insult.

"I like you." He growls with his eyes flashing red. "You see, I have been imprisoned for over five hundred years thanks to my twin sister, my uncle, and my brother's werewolf lover. And now, I am here to claim what's mine. I've been looking for something and now, I've found it. The only problem is I can't claim it until I have my sister's blood which is the key." This confuses Scott and Stiles both. "If you help me find my sister and help me obtain the object I am looking for, I will leave this god forsaking little town alone forever. This I promise you. I'm a man of my word."

"What is this object you want?" Scott becomes more interested.

"Now you see that's when we have a problem. Don't worry about what it is. Just help me find my sister and this will all be over soon. It holds sentimental value. It's very important to me. I have been searching for it for nearly 3000 years and I had to sacrifice a whole lot to find it."

"I see you made yourself a new friend, Mr. McCall. Maybe you two can get to know each other by running laps all night. What is your name by the way? You look way older to be a student." Coach says.

"My name is not important. I was just having a lovely conversation with my friend." Dante replies.

"If you're not from this school then you need to leave." Coach tells him. Dante snickers and stands up. He slowly approaches the door. That's when one of the girls in class screams. She moves out of desk as a large black spider drops from the ground. Suddenly, spiders begin entering the classroom. One large, hairy spider moves slowly up Lydia's back. She can already feel it. The spider crawls onto her left shoulder and she wails. The others cover their ears as she knocks the spider away. Everyone's freaking out. Scott and Stiles looks. Dante is gone! Coach steps on a few spiders. Dante is a real douche.

**(….)**

**Dr. Deaton's Office**

Alan and his sister are entering through the back, where Selena is hovering over Caleb's lifeless body. She hasn't slept. She's worried about her baby brother. Caleb has been hooked up to a heart monitor. He's still in a come. Selena gives her brother a kiss on the forehead. Alan has a small box in his hands. His sister stops when she sees them. Ms. Bianca Morell can already smell the werespiders scent. It's not overwhelming, but it still smells incredibly scrumptious.

"Who is this?" Bianca asks.

"I'm helping them. Selena this is my sister, Bianca. Bianca this is Selena. She came to me last night because her brother is seriously ill. They're werespiders." The doctor sits the box down. Selena turns to see them. Alan checks on

"These are the werespiders! And you're helping them?!"

"We are not the bad guys. Our brother, Dante, is." Selena and Ms. Morell stare at one another. Bianca huffs and goes over to check out Caleb. Selena can smell something in the air. It burns her nostrils as her nose wiggles. She knows what that smell is. "You have clematis." She says to Deaton.

"I had it shipped to me a day ago. If your brother is as powerful as you say he is then we are going to need something to give us an advantage." Dr. Deaton says removing the beautiful clematis flowers out of the box. Selena steps away because the smell is unbearable. Caleb's body trembles into another violent seizure. But something's different. His cries turn into demonic sounding snarls and growls. He's shifting into his human-spider hybrid form. The bones in his body breaks and his flesh begin to tear. Selena is scared. Bianca steps away, rushing in fear. Alan is not sure what's happening as well. The heart monitor is going crazy. Something's going terrible wrong.

"Oh my God. Caleb. Caleb." Selena goes over to hold her brother down with one hand on his chest. She punches him with vicious force, knocking him out. That seems to do it as Caleb reverts back to his human form. The animals are going crazy. "SHUT UP!" Selena roars and the animals obey. Caleb's vitals return to normal as his sister tries to get a hold of herself because of the clematis.

"What the hell was that?" Bianca questions them.

"He was reacting to the clematis." Alan realizes.

"It's potent to our kind." Selena says with the sclera of her eyes turning black while her irises turn red. She breathes in and out slowly, returning her werespider eyes into her natural color. She hopes her brother's going to be okay. She's protective and loving as she stays by him. Selena has always been like that ever since he was a child when their father would abuse him.

**(….)**

**951 BC**

**Carpathian Mountains**

Selena, Caleb, Dante, and their other siblings are playing while their mother works in the garden. Their father is gone at the moment. Their other siblings, Akil, Omari, Thalia, Karin, Nyssa, Henric, Elov, and Ric, are wrestling each other and playing tag. They are all between the ages of 13-18 years old. Elisaveta chuckles as she watches her children. The sun is shining so bright as the summer breeze sets in. Dante catches their five year old baby brother, Caleb, who is just giggling as his big brother tickles him. "Jag fangade dig, du lilla jordekorre." Dante laughs, saying he caught him.

That's when their father, Sek, arrive. He's wearing a black hooded cape with a sharp sword and dagger holstered on the right side of his hips. There's a bow with a large pouch filled with fifteen arrows sitting on his back. Sek is devilishly handsome with chocolate bronze skin, short dark hair, and a perfectly chiseled body. As he gets off the horse, the children stop playing because they know how he is. Sek is tall. He's around 6'4 to 6'6 tall. Dante is a spitting image of him except he's a few inches shorter.

Elisaveta sighs deeply as she comes over to him with her basket of raw vegetables, giving him a kiss. Sek is staring at his human son, Caleb. Caleb hides behind Selena. The other siblings walk away to get some chores done. The hate in their father's eyes is too much to bear. His hatred is mostly directed on his youngest son. Elisaveta gulps. She's terrified of her own husband. Dante looks down at his feet. He has no reason to be scared. He's his father's favorite. He never gets the beatings.

"Vad är det GÖRA AV sin bur?!" Sek barely speaks Swedish. He mostly speaks the language of their species. He sees Caleb as nothing, but an animal out of its cage.

Sek dashes forward, pushing Selena away with incredible speed and power. Caleb screams with tears as his father pulls on his long hair. He cries: "MAMA!" Elisaveta doesn't know what to do. She fears her husband. Selena cries as she pleads with her father to let her baby brother go. She goes after him and tries to take him away. But she's not as strong as her father. Sek punches her in the face with his ruthless strength. Dante is frozen. Caleb sobs and cries. He's just a little boy. Sek ignores Selena, who is still pleading with a bloody nose. He takes his youngest son into an underground tunnel, where his family transforms into spiders during the full moon. He puts Caleb in one of the cages, locking the door behind him. He doesn't care how much Caleb cries. Caleb is nothing, but a waste of trash to him.

Sek exits the underground tunnel to find his oldest daughter, Selena, shedding tears from his eyes. He storms up to her and slaps her before pulling her into the house by her hair. He grabs his whip by the door. It's a horse whip with small, sharp metal objects on all five tips. The tips have been dipped with clematis. Everyone stays out of the house as he yanks her dress open to reveal the skin on Selena's back. Sek begins whipping Selena. The metal tips begin to shred and burn her skin. Blood pours out of the slashes as he keeps going. Selena screams for help, but no help comes. Her father just keeps beating her and beating her to the point, she can't heal. Her screams turn into wails. Sek is not holding back. He just keeps beating her, taking his hatred out on her.

**(….)**

**Present**

Selena holds back her tears, remembering that awful day. Her father not good at all. His heart only lied in darkness. Every ounce of happiness was taken away from her family because of him. Because of him, they are monsters. Selena and the others were happy when he was dead, but now her family is extinct because of Dante. Caleb, her uncle, and him are the only family she has left. Selena has to stop Dante and the only way she can do this is by finding the people that he kidnapped and coming up with a plan to put him the dirt again. She's going to make sure that asshole never comes back.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

Ethan is standing by his locker. School is finally out. Ethan checking the call log on his phone to see that he has one missed call from someone that goes by the name Tori. Danny advances toward him. Ethan turns to face him. He's having trouble with something that could be bad for their relationship. It has something to do with the phone call from this mystery woman.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?" Danny is worried.

"Everything's fine. I need to talk to you." Ethan says. Danny braces himself. "I need to leave town."

"What for?"

"It's complicated. You see, I was once part of another pack before Deucalion recruited me and my brother, after we slaughtered them. However, there was another member of the pack who we spared...it was our little sister, Tori." Ethan explains and Danny doesn't know what to say. "She called me a few days ago and she's in trouble. A hunter clan is coming after her and I need to save her."

"Where is she?" Danny asks.

"She's in New York." Ethan reveals and his boyfriend's stomach drops. "I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks or so. I promise I will come back for you. But until then, I need to help my family."

"I understand. Family comes first." His boyfriend nods. Ethan moves in to give Danny one last kiss. He doesn't want to leave, but he has too. His little sister is out there somewhere. The kiss is slow as saliva slowly circulates through their mouths. Danny shoves his tongue down his boyfriend's throat, making him groan. Some people are starting to stare, but they don't care. Whatever they feel for each other is real. It really pains them that they will be apart for quite sometime.

**(….)**

**The Back Entrance**

**Dr. Deaton's Office**

Scott walks inside the examination room of the veterinarian office. Curfew is not for another three hours. Lacrosse practice was short. The championship is coming up in a few weeks. Scott stops when a strong breeze brings a certain werespider's scent to his nose. That's when he sees Selena hovering over Caleb. Alan is nowhere to be found. That's when Scott's eyes glow a vicious hue of red. The same delicious scent of Selena entices him to attack, but he tries to regain his senses. He's better than this. Selena turns around. Scott shifts into his beta form. Selena's eyes flash. A growl slips from her lips.

"Don't even think about it, wolf." She snarls.

"What did you did with Dr. Deaton?" Scott snarls back.

That's when another growl erupts from behind her. Her eyes widen along with Scott's. Selena slowly turns around to see Caleb crouching on the examination table. He's transformed into his human hybrid form. The veins around his face are pressing against the skin. The sclera of one eye turns pitch black while the other is pure demonic red. His claws and fangs are longer and much more dangerous. Venomous drool seeps from his mouth. Selena steps away. Her baby brother is terrifying. That's when a loud crunch fills the air. Caleb's neck wrenches to the left.

He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know what day it is. He's confused and scared. Selena is doing her best to control him. Caleb smells the air and senses Scott's presence. Werewolf blood would do nicely for a werespider. Caleb can't help, but to think about the blood slowly running down his throat, savoring the fresh warm and delectable taste. "Little wolf." Caleb's voice is nowhere human. It sounds deeply disturbing. He chuckles then charges after Scott. Scott roars, ready to fight, but Selena is already there to stop her brother. Selena rams him into a wall. Caleb sits against it, laughing with a demonic. He moves to grip her by the throat.

"Caleb you have to control it. I know you're in there." Selena gasps, trying to reclaim her breath. Scott tackles Caleb and mounts him. He slams his fists into his face as hard as he can, adding his full alpha werewolf strength and speed into the mix. He's not holding back. Selena gets up, clutching her throat in pain. Stiles is still out there. That's when Selena senses something wrong as Caleb tosses Scott away. Caleb stands, but doesn't have time to react when Selena uppercuts him with her maximum power. He flies and lands onto the examination table and falls onto the floor. This time he's unconscious. Alan comes in to see what's going on. Caleb has transformed back into his human form. Selena vanishes.

"That went well." Scott grunts, seeing that Caleb had sliced his right shoulder with his claws. The claw wound is deep and bleeding heavily. Suddenly, the wound heals. The flesh and skin knit back together. That's when Deaton walks in. He squints his eyes at Scott and Selena. "Hey doc."

**(….)**

**The Woods**

Isaac, Lydia, and Allison are watching Stiles and Chris sparring. Chris is not taking it easy on Stiles. Stiles keeps up with every attack, proving that he's gotten stronger and faster. He blocks a punch before lighting his teacher up with two hits to the ribcage then a hit to the face. Allison grabs her compound bow, aiming for Stiles, who has taken out a blade. Stiles attacks again, but Chris is able to counter the attack and knock the blade away. Stiles counters a knee strike. Allison shoots the bow and Stiles catches it. He's stunned that he was able to catch it.

"Really? You could've killed me!" He yells at her.

"I knew you would catch it." Allison shrugs.

"You gotten better." Chris rubs his face.

"I need to get home. I have to cook dinner."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Peter and his betas appear out of nowhere.

"Great, the maniacal pedo-wolf is here." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Hello to you too, Stiles." Peter grins.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?" Isaac asks.

"Apparently, no. I just got bored and that's when I smelled you."

"And that's not creepy?" Stiles raises an eyebrow as his cell phone goes off. He answers the call after he sees that it's Scott who's calling him. "Hey Scotty."

"Stiles we have problems. A very hungry werespider is on the loose." Scott says.

"Duh? We all know about the werespiders."

"No, the doc was helping two of them. The girl that we met the other night is here and her little brother has just woken up from his little coma. He's hungry and he's dangerous." The werewolves hear this and are flashing looks at one another. Stiles' eyes widen.

"Great! Perfect! Now, we have another hungry and extremely dangerous werespider on the loose, who wants to pounce on us like grasshoppers and crickets." Stiles rubs his head.

"Where are you?" Scott hurries to ask.

"I'm training in the woods with Mr. Argent. The others are here too."

"Get out of there now. The woods are not safe." As soon as Scott says this, a loud screeching roar shakes the earth. The roar vibrates the others' spines. Peter, Lisabeth, Wes, Corey, and Isaac all transform. The delicious smell of werespider blood comes to their sense of smell. Chris, Allison, and Stiles grab and aim their guns.

"Too late." Stiles says under his breath, hanging up the phone. Come around the corner is Claudia. She's transformed into her hybrid form. The lycans snarl at her. Peter's bones break as he begins to transform into a bigger and badder alpha with a terrifying, hellish form. Claudia makes eye contact with him before smiling as her eyes turn pitch black.

"Hello, virgin." She chuckles with her fangs glistening. Chris, Allison, and Stiles blast her with several gunshots, emptying their clips. The bullets have no affect on her as she heals. The betas attack, but Claudia is too good of a fighter. Lisabeth and Wes refuse to lose again as they keep up with her. Corey slashes her back with her claws. Claudia screams out in pain before charging her foot into his groin from behind. She flips the twins as Peter charges. Wes and Lisabeth land in a crouch position. Claudia smells delicious as she takes on Peter. He's quite powerful while being able to ram her into a tree. Peter roar shakes through the woods as Stiles and the Argents hang back. Corey sees the blood on his clawed hand. He licks at it, enjoying the sweet and powerful taste of it. It's the best thing he's ever tasted.

A much dangerous and powerful roar erupts. Coming out of nowhere is Caleb. He's enraged when he sees Claudia, who slices Peter's body multiple times around his body. Peter pushes her away, making her slide fifteen feet across the ground in a crouched position. Claudia's eyes widen at the sight of her ex boyfriend. She hasn't seen Caleb in over two thousand years. Caleb charges after her. Claudia moves to counter his every move, but she underestimates him. When a werespider has starved and is vulnerable, they are at their most dangerous. Caleb smacks his hand around her throat with ruthless speed and force. His speed and power is too far great due to his age.

"Caleb?" Claudia is scared because she knows that she might die at this very moment. She was the one who imprisoned him, twenty years ago. There's no humanity left within Caleb as he sinks his fangs into her throat and drains her dry. He backs away once he has his fill. There's blood all over his face. Claudia is still alive, but weakened after getting overpowered with ease by her former boyfriend. Tears flow from her eyes. "Caleb. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Didn't mean to hurt me? You cheated on me with my enemy...my brother." Caleb's voice is just the same before. It's nothing human. It sounds like a hellish beast is talking, not him. "I forgive you." Caleb means it. It's no lie. Claudia breathes with a sad smile on her face before he slices her head off with one chop, killing her as everyone stares with wide eyes. "But not for helping him." The blood drools from his mouth as he stares down at Claudia's body. He sees that he's been dressed into a pair of black jeans with a red hooded, long sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath. He has on a new pair of black tennis shoes that now have blood on them. His hair is straight, frizzy, and long, snaking down to his back. All he can think about is how confused he is.

Caleb retorts back to his human form as he looks around. His breathing is heaving. He's about to have a panic attack. The others are wide eye when Dante appears out of nowhere, standing behind his younger brother. This guy is way too fast as Peter, his Betas, and Isaac growl. Stiles and the Argents load their weapons with another clip. "Hello, little brother." Caleb stops. His eyes are flashing from pitch black to hell fire red. He transforms back into his human hybrid form.

"Dante." He whispers.

"How was your sleep? I see that you've made quite a mess with your former girlfriend. That's too bad. She was excellent in the sack. Her skin was silk and velvet. She tasted so good." Dante's voice is seductive. "You should know brother. I took her away from you."

"She doesn't matter to me anymore. My love for her was gone the moment she chose you. I don't care for it anymore. I made it my life's goal to kill you since the day I was turned into a monster. And when I kill you, I will die. And I will be happy. I will be free." Caleb's voice trembles with a whisper.

"Don't count on it. When I resurrect our father, we will be indestructible. All I need is the pendant, the blood moon, and one last virgin." Dante chuckles deeply as everyone flash looks at one another hearing this. "Hello Stiles. We finally meet again. Forgive me fore being rude, but I'll see to it that you are mine. I won't take you now, but if your friends fail to get me my sister, I will take you. It's going to be fun killing you. I just might make you into a werespider." Lisabeth gets angry and goes over to Stiles to protect him, which surprises everybody. "By the way, where is our sister, little brother?"

"I'm going to make cookies out of your skin if you don't get out my sight." Caleb threatens.

"I would to see that." Dante laughs, pulling out a gun with a clip of bullets washed in clematis and lupitine. He shoots Caleb in the back of the head with it. Caleb falls to his knees then onto the ground. Dante unloads several bullets into him before turning around. "That should keep him down for a little while. I can't have him and my twin sister running around. Here's the deal. You have...48 hours to get me Selena. If you don't then Stiles will be mine...so will Lydia." Dante licks his lips. Lydia gulps, standing behind the Argents. "Hello banshee or should I say...witch." Lydia is confused. She's not a witch. If she was, she would be able to take him down.

That's when Scott and Selena show up. Selena drives a large silver dagger into Dante's back, making him scream out in pain. Dante struggles as he pushes away from the blade. Peter and the wolves, including Scott all attack him. They get a couple of good hits and slices off the attack before Dante takes them all down with vicious counters. He vanishes as they all recover. Peter returns to naked human form. Lydia and the others except Selena turn away.

"God, put some pants on." Wes says, repulsed by the sight of his alpha.

"Don't like what you see?" Peter smirks and Lisabeth rolls his eyes. Selena sweeps her brother into her arms and turn to face everyone. The bullet wounds haven't healed yet due to the clematis and lupitine.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." She apologizes.

"It's because of you he's here. What does he want?" Lydia asks. Selena disappears with her brother.

"I hate this place." Chris mutters.

**(….)**

**The Back Entrance**

**Dr. Deaton's Office**

The gang enters the back entrance and into the examination room. Everyone stops to see Derek and Cora standing around, catching up with Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morell. Derek and Cora turn to see them. That's when they see Peter, who is now dressed in only a pair of pants. Peter smiles. "Hello, my niece and nephew." Corey, Wes, and Lisabeth glance at him. "Long time, no seek."

"That sadistic son of bitch." Cora snarls at him.

"What is he doing here?" Derek asks with his eyes flashing blue.

"I've come back to ask you to join my pack. These are my betas, Wes, Lisabeth, and Corey. Wes, Lisabeth, and Corey, these two are my niece and nephew." Peter says.

"Nice to meet you." Corey says with a friendly smile. Neither Derek nor Cora greets him. Stiles walks up to Derek and hits his chest. Derek growls, taking the pain.

"What took you so long and why didn't you answer our phone calls, you dick?" Stiles asks him.

"Because I was thinking about never coming back. I didn't make the right choice." Derek says.

"There are werespiders out there. Three of them. One of them is mostly likely dead due to being shot in the head with a hallow point. They are over 3000 years and stronger than all of us put together. We needed your help and we still do." Scott says. "One of them, Dante, said that if we give him his sister then he will leave town. We need help finding them."

"That wouldn't be such a good idea. Selena told me that her brother wants to resurrect their father with some kind of pendant; a weapon. He needs her blood to get it. However, Selena also said that if Dante was to get a hold of this pendant, then this world will be in grave dangerous." Dr. Deaton says.

"And believe her?" Lisabeth asks him.

"I do, yes. I helped her baby brother, Caleb. He was dying." Deaton admits.

"Great. Thank you, doc." Peter's sarcasm never gets old.

"I have this. Bianca and I ordered these flowers off the net." Deaton reveals the unlimited supply of clematis flowers. They are so beautiful with pink and lavender colors. The smell of it is refreshing despite that it's extremely poisonous if ingested into their systems.

"Clematis." Corey mutters.

"We could use these to weak them." Ms. Morell says.

"Fine, but there's one problem. Lydia's throwing a party this weekend, past curfew. How are we going to get them there, now that they are being more cautious?" Allison asks.

"She's doing what?" Chris raises his eyebrows.

"Dad, don't worry." Allison rolls her eyes. "We can't just walk up to them and invite them with a friendly gesture. They have been around for thousands of years and won't be tricked so easily."

"Track them and make them a deal." Isaac says.

"But how? They have the ability to turn of their scent and evade their tracks." Scott says.

"I can sense death. That guy, Caleb, is dead at the moment, but he will awaken when his wounds heal. Dante shot him in the head and chest six times. He has to be near death, right now, which would allow me to track him." Lydia says.

"I agree. I could smell the clematis on those gunshot wounds. Maybe we can do this."

"But curfew's in less than an hour." Scott reminds them.

"There's a curfew. Who set that, your tight ass dad?" Cora laughs, which is rare.

"I forgot that bitch was here." Lydia says.

"Speaking of bitches." Cora says back.

"I'm queen bitch of the universe, sweetheart." Lydia places her hands on her hips.

"Enough!" Derek growls. "Let's just find them, so I can go back to England."

"You were England? D-did you see Jackson?" Lydia questions him.

"He doesn't want to see you or come back." Derek confesses. That hurts.

"Besides, he's too busy hooking up with girls and throwing parties." Cora says.

"Let's just go do this. Stiles, Lydia, and I will check the school, the rest of you search the town. There couldn't be too many places they have gone to. If you find Dante, tell him that we have a plan, which is Lydia's party. We can play them against each other by making a deal with both of them." Scott says.

"And why do you get the banshee? Why don't I get her?" Peter asks.

"Because I don't have my rape whistle." Lydia walks away and Peter smiles.

"You're being too harsh." Peter says.

"And you're one load that your mom should've swallowed." Stiles remarks, walking away. Peter growls with his eyes flashing red. Lisabeth laughs, choking on her spit, and he looks down at her. Wes smiles.

"We'll check the hospitals." Derek says, leading Cora and Isaac out of the building.

**A/N: I cut this chapter here. I am currently working on chapter five. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support. I am also working on surprising plot twists as well. Let's just say that werespider blood has its side affects and there might be someone to help Scott with being a true alpha. I'll give you a hint: He has something to do with the werespiders, mainly Caleb. **

**BTW, the poll is up and running. Which story do you think is best? The Everlasting or this one?**


End file.
